User blog:Apotheoxis/Gathellia, the Avatar of Twilight
Gathellia, the Avatar of Twilight is a custom champion in League of Legends. This post is still a work in progress, so feel free to comment/discuss. Abilities Hitting enemy champions and neutral monsters with Sacred Lance and Radiance will mark them with Effulgence for 3 seconds, revealing them. If a marked champion attacks an allied champion or is hit by your damaging Dark Form abilities, the mark will be consumed, dealing 12 (6 x Gathellia's level) magic damage and them for 2 seconds. |description2 = Hitting enemy champions and neutral monsters with Shadow Rush and Chaos Blast will mark them with Gloom for 3 seconds, reducing their vision to 900 units. If a marked champion attacks you or is hit by your damaging Light Form abilities, the mark will be consumed, dealing 10 (6 x Gathellia's level) magic damage and them for 2 seconds. }} Gathellia throws a spear of light forward, dealing magic damage to each enemy it passes through and them for 2.5 seconds. Each subsequent enemy hit will be slowed by an additional 10%. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Gathellia calls down a burst of dark energy in a target 300-radius area after a 0.5 second delay, dealing magic damage per second for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 90 |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} }} Gathellia gains bonus Armor every second she remains visible to enemy units. Unseen sources of vision do not affect this ability. |description2 = Gathellia consumes a Relic charge to place an invisible Light Relic that reveals the surrounding area for 3 minutes. |description3 = Gathellia stores a Relic charge every few seconds, and can store up to 3 charges. Once a charge is consumed, it cannot be regenerated until its respective Relic is destroyed or expires. |leveling = |cooldown = 6 |range = 300 }} Gathellia gains bonus Magic Resistance every second she remains hidden from enemy units. Unseen sources of vision do not affect this ability. |description2 = Gathellia consumes a Relic charge to place an invisible Night Relic that obscures the surrounding area to enemies for 3 minutes. An enemie cannot gain vision of non-allied units within the obscured area unless the enemy enters the area or the unit makes an action that would make it visible. Vision granting objects belonging to the enemy become obscured to them as well. |description3 = Gathellia stores a Relic charge every few seconds, and can store up to 3 charges. Once a charge is consumed, it cannot be regenerated until its respective Relic is destroyed or expires. |leveling = |cooldown = 6 }} }} Light bursts from Gathellia, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and healing neearby allies. Enemies already marked by Effulgence will consume the debuff, but instead of the normal effect of consuming the mark, they will be . |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 110 |costtype = mana |range = 300 }} A damaging dash. In progress. |cooldown = }} }} Gathellia transforms into her Dark Form, granting access to her Dark Form abilities. While in Dark Form, Gathellia |description2 = While in Light Form, Gathellia |description3 = Gathellia begins with one rank in Dark Form / Light Form and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. |cooldown = 3 }} Lore Agender |race = Celestial Being |birthplace = Ionia |residence = Ionia |occupation = * Avatar of Twilight * Manifestation of the Kinkou Order's patron deity |faction = Ionia (Kinkou Order) |related = Shen, Kennen, Akali, Zed }} Hailing from the islands of Ionia, the Kinkou Order serves to preserve the balance between order and chaos, light and darnkess—perfect harmony. The order's patron deity sent down a manifestation of itself, Gathellia, to aid its followers. For this purpose Gathellia has found its way to the Valoran's latest arena: the League of Legends. Category:Custom champions